The Optician's Office
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Dr Hatake is a talented Optician who's bored with his job until a interesting brunette teacher comes for a check up on his eyes. When the seeds of curiousity are sewn will the two be drawn together or remain blind to their attraction? Kaka/Iru   others


Charlotte: This was just another idea I had ^_^ This will just be a small chaptered story that was running around my head and refused to leave until I typed it up. I had such trouble with the title so I'm sorry that it sucks Ha ha.

This is my first AU fic because it's set in modern times with... Well just read and find out. Disclaimer - Charlotte doesn't own Naruto etc etc

Read on fellow Kaka/Iru fans ^_^ Warnings: yaoi, shounen ai, rated for later chapters.

Read and review xx Enjoy the strange things my mind puts together.

* * *

The Optician's office

Iruka could have seen it coming, he read patient files all day and then helped his adopted son with his homework so the strain on his eyes was intense. Iruka thanked the heavens that his 13 year old wasn't with him in the office, Naruto loved to explore and cause trouble and Iruka could imagine him trying on every pair of glasses on display.

'I hope he's okay,' Iruka thought as he flipped through the magazine. The blonde had been distant lately, skipping school and Iruka had heard him whispering a classmates name in his sleep.

"Sa...Sa...Sa," Naruto would whisper and Iruka would roll his eyes, the blonde had been crushing on Sakura Haruno for a year but she always shot him down. Mainly because she was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival and best friend (although neither would admit it).

Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts when a young black haired woman called his name, he set the magazine down and straightened it as much as he could. He stood up and smiled at the woman, she smiled back and checked her clipboard.

"Dr Hatake will see you now," She said guiding him towards a back room. Iruka was relieved she had called him a doctor, he didn't know how to address an Optician…. Optometrist… or whatever he was. She stood outside a door and knocked on it three times, a low voice answered and she opened the door. It was a small square room with various posters of eyes and how they work, there was another door at the back where Iruka could hear faint movement.

"Go in and sit on the chair by the desk, he'll see to you in a moment," She said pushing the brunette inside and slamming the door. Iruka rubbed his ear with a pout.

"I'll need a hearing test next," Iruka said to the apparently empty room. He sat down on the chair and noticed a few papers scattered along the edge of the desk. Iruka knew focussing on fixing the problem would only hurt his eyes and head but he couldn't help himself. He straightened the papers until they passed his mental test. He clutched the bridge of his nose when a sharp pain ran through it.

"Shizune doesn't realise her own strength," A voice replied from the back room, Iruka jumped and willed an embarrassed blush away. A man appeared in the doorway, he was a tall lean man with unusually silver hair for someone so young. He wore casual black clothes with a long white lab coat, a black eye-patch over his left eye and a surgical mask across his face.

'What strange attire," Iruka thought, he couldn't help wanting to analyse the man.

"Sorry if I was out of line," Iruka apologised and Dr Hatake waved his hand airily.

"You weren't don't worry, I constantly tell her but she is stubborn. I think she slams the door just to spite me," The silver haired man said dropping into another seat. His visible eye looked at the files and he chuckled.

"It's just as I suspected…. You're Obsessive Compulsive," Dr Hatake said with a satisfied tone. Iruka blinked a few times and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you read that in my file?" Iruka asked and the doctor shook his head.

"I never read files unless I have to," He said lazily, Iruka raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was intrigued about how a man he met a few seconds ago knew about his OCD.

"You straightened the magazines outside and you also straightened the papers I purposely left on the desk for you to fix," Dr Hatake said smugly, Iruka bit his tongue.

'He did a psychological test on me and I fell for it! I'm the psychologist!' Iruka fumed silently.

"How does that prove I have obsessive compulsive disorder?" Iruka questioned.

"It doesn't. Shall we get to analysing your pain?" Dr Hatake said opening the file and scanning the relevant information. Iruka was confused but he pushed the thoughts aside so he could focus on his current task.

"I'm just here for a check up," Iruka lied and he saw the mask wrinkle, he hated not being able to read the man.

"Not from the way you were clutching your head earlier. You need to be completely honest with me," The taller man said seriously, Iruka nodded.

"So you're having eye strain?" he clicked his pen and pressed it to some paper, ready to take notes.

"A little bit, I look over a lot of files and help with the school so it's probably nothing but…" Iruka explained.

"You work at Konoha academy? As a Child psychologist and substitute teacher," The doctor said, his visible eye looked Iruka up and down before nodding.

"I do," Iruka confirmed.

"We need to get this sorted then don't we? Children can detect the smallest bit of weakness and exploit it, like little ninjas," Dr Hatake said and Iruka laughed.

"Yeah they can. Great potential but the students do range from 7 to 16, so sometimes not-so-little ninjas," Iruka smiled. The silver haired man looked into Iruka's eyes for a second before humming in agreement. The doctor picked up a handheld scope and motioned for Iruka to face him.

"Okay look straight ahead, I'm just going to take a look," he said calmly. He placed a pale hand on Iruka's cheek and looked into Iruka's eyes using the equipment. Iruka felt the place where his optician touched heat up, the change bemused him but he tried to focus on the wall in front of him. The doctor took his time studying the smaller man's eyes, he had seen hundreds of different eyes but these ones drew him in. A rich brown with gentle wisps of red and gold, they were in good condition and very expressive.

"And the other one," Dr Hatake said reversing which hand touched him. Iruka frowned slightly, his old eye doctor didn't touch him as much but he was a germaphobic old man. The silver haired doctor pulled back and set the instrument down carefully.

"I don't see anything too bad, there is a bit of damage but it's all that reading that's done it," Kakashi explained. Iruka paled, usually he could read people but his doctor was a rare case. He couldn't tell whether it was bad news or good news.

"But it's not permanent?" Iruka checked and Kakashi shook his head.

"Partly, don't worry I think I have a few ideas on how to help with the strain but I'll need you to make another appointment, I don't have the things I need to help," Dr Hatake said jotting down a few sentences on the file.

"I see, I'll go then," Iruka started to stand up but a hand pushed him back down.

"I want to do a few more tests to determine whether the damage goes deeper, it'll only take 10 minutes and then you can get back to the academy," Dr Hatake said quickly, Iruka narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something about the older man made Iruka want to snarl and slap him around the head but another part craved more information about him, tempted him.

"Fine, whatever you think is best Dr Hatake," Iruka said politely. Kakashi looked curiously at the brunette, it was rare to find someone so polite.

'And cute,' Kakashi thought, he moved over to a wall and tapped the poster.

"Cover your left eye and read the top 5 lines. Oh! And call me Kakashi," Kakashi said, Iruka blushed and raised an eyebrow.

"That's highly inappropriate, I'd rather stick with Dr Hatake," Iruka said. Kakashi hid a smirk, his patient was a man of justice and honour which was almost as rare as manners.

"Do your students call you Umino-sensei?" Kakashi challenged and Iruka shook his head.

"No, they call me Iruka-sensei," Iruka said honestly. He didn't like formalities between his students and himself, he cared about them and if he was allowed to call them by their first names then they should be able to call him by his.

"Then why can't you call me by my first name?" Kakashi asked. Iruka cleared his throat and covered his left eye with his hand.

"How many lines was it Dr Hatake?" Iruka smirked and Kakashi gave up… for the moment.

"5 Umino-sensei," Kakashi gave a masked smirk back. Iruka pressed his tongue against his cheek but said nothing, he opened his mouth to read when he spotted it. Kakashi looked over at his silent patient with a worried look.

"Can you read any of it?" Kakashi asked softly and Iruka pouted, large brown eyes were fiery with anger.

"Of course I can read it but….." Iruka trailed off into mumbles. Kakashi raised a hand to his ear and Iruka sighed.

"The poster isn't straight," Iruka admitted, a blush coming across the scar on his nose. Kakashi blinked and fixed the angle, he turned back to the brunette with an amused look.

"Better?" He said and Iruka nodded.

"Thank you," Iruka whispered but to his bad luck Kakashi heard him.

'You're welcome, you're very welcome,' Kakashi thought with a predatory gleam in his eye.

* * *

"Shizune can you make another appointment for Umino-san?" Kakashi asked at the front desk, the dark haired woman looked up at the two men and frowned. She had worked at Hokage's Opticians for a year and Dr Hatake almost never made appointments personally, he alwyas left it to the patient. Her thoughts reflected on her face and Iruka stored that information away for later.

"Of course Dr Hatake, is there a time that's suitable for you Umino-san?" she turned to the brunette and Iruka brought his finger up to his lip in thought.

"Before or after school preferably or at lunch but if it's important then any time will do," Iruka smiled. He bent over the front desk to look at the date book and Kakashi sneakily looked over his figure, Shizune looked up and her eyes widened in realisation.

"Did Dr Hatake say what was wrong with you Umino-san?" Shizune asked with mock sweetness.

"That's classified information Shizune-san, I'm sorry," Iruka smiled, she felt her anger melting away and she nodded. She could understand why Dr Hatake was interested in the gentle teacher.

"How does Friday, 5.40 sound?" She said tapping a spot on the diary. It was only 2 days later but Iruka wanted to know if anything could be done about his eyesight.

"Friday's great," Iruka said straightening up. He looked at Shizune's desk and spotted a few imperfections but he tried to ignore them. He didn't have severe OCD so he could handle situations where things weren't perfect but if he had to focus on something then he couldn't stop himself fixing things.

"I'll see you then Dr Hatake," Iruka bowed and turned to leave. He wanted to get back home to go through everything he knew about his new doctor.

"Until then Umino-sensei," Kakashi replied.

* * *

Charlotte: I want to continue this but if there isn't any interest then I won't bother so remember to review. If I were to continue then Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade would be in the next chapter ^_^ In creative ways.

**Review requirement - "Today I feel (Blank)"... Write the whole sentence and fill in the space with a verb (sleepy/happy) or something random (a teapot). You can leave an explanation to your choice or leave it to baffle me ^_^**

**Today I feel like a chocolate coin... ^_^ I won't explain myself and just let you imagine what I mean :D**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


End file.
